


Of Prince Charming and First Kisses

by Hyorangejuice



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorangejuice/pseuds/Hyorangejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an epic fight for the remote, which he let his sister win out the goodness of his heart, they ended up watching a chick flick about girls trying to find their true love and according to the kind and beautiful protagonist you can recognize Him right from your first kiss: if you raise your leg it's him.<br/>Himchan isn't sure what links a leg raising and a kiss, not when it's about girls anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Prince Charming and First Kisses

“Do you really like this stuff?” Himchan asks chewing obnoxiously on a handful of pop-corns.

“Don't talk while you eat it's gross. And yes, I like this stuff”

After an epic fight for the remote, which he let his sister win out the goodness of his heart, they ended up watching a chick flick about girls trying to find their true love and according to the kind and beautiful protagonist you can recognize Him right from your first kiss: if you raise your leg it's him.  
Himchan isn't sure what links a leg raising and a kiss, not when it's about girls anyway.

“Sometimes I ask myself if mom really did drop you when you were little” his sister says with a very serious expression after Himchan has voiced out his puzzlement. 

And he threw pop-corns at her head, that's what unappreciative sisters deserve when they refuse to acknowledge their brother's wonderful sense of humor. 

Yongguk, instead, laughs, but Yongguk is his friend and maybe he is more inclined to humor him. 

“And how did it end?” asks Yongguk while he tries to make sense out of his math home-work. 

“Obviously her best friend was the man of her dreams from the start and they lived happily ever after” he answers while he reads the nth stupid question about Johanna's day at the supermarket.

“So when he kissed her she raised her leg?”

Himchan nods and he pours the last crumbles of chips in his mouth right out of the pack, throwing it far from the bed where he and Yongguk have been studying for a couple of hours already. 

“Yeah, such a wonderful kiss that had her leg raise and he didn't even have to put tongue”

“A prodigy”

“Fireworks worthy”

“Do you think bells started to ring?”

Himchan laughs and Yongguk puts aside his workbook. 

“I would really like to know where they dig this kind of stuff out from. I mean that's obvious that men are going to get performance anxiety with all these expectation about how and when and whatever... ”

Johanna lays forgotten on his pillow and Himchan has his eyes on the ceiling when Yongguk presses a swift kiss on his lips, applying the lightest pressure. Nobody moves and Himchan blinks rapidly at the sudden proximity, he must have lost some passages. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Nothing...?” Yongguk furrows his brows. 

“Eh?” 

“No, I wanted to try... ”

Himchan can't help but laugh at the panic that flashes right through Yongguk eyes, and he laughs so hard that he starts crying and he can't even see Yongguk's face clearly anymore, but he is sure the other is planning at least ten good ways to kill him and hide his body where no one will find him. 

“Yah! Kim Himchan do you want to die?” he warns before pushing Himchan off the bed. 

Spread out on the floor like a starfish, Himchan can't stop himself from grinning.

“Bbang?”

“Shut up”

“Bbang, bbuing bbuing!”

Yongguk can never resist him and his perfect aegyo.

“Do you seriously wish to die?” Yongguk flashes him a withering look, but lets Himchan straddle him.

“Come on, my Prince Charming, let me see how you make me raise my leg” he whispers in Yongguk's ear.

“God, Himchan, can you bee any more vulgar?”

Himchan laughs as Yongguk flips them over and unbuttons his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching the end of this. i hope you are all having fun during these holidays!


End file.
